fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars!/Dialogues
The page lists all important dialogues or key dialogues in Aikatsu Stars! created by FairySina. List of All Important Dialogues Episode 01: To the Future! Mirai during the introduction: "Hello! My Name is Taiko Mirai and I'm a 13-year-old idol student attending the famous Three Hearts Academy! I've started attending this school in april as a Hibike and Perform student. I love singing and want to entertain others. Making people smile is the best thing you can do! But right now, I aim to be a member of the next Center 3! Being part of Center 3 is a dream every idol in this school has as they are the greatest idols existing! With exception for Shiomiya Ryuichi-sama, the current top idol and third year student of our rival school." *Masae comes to Mirai* "This is Igarashi Masae, my room mate and best friend but we are also rivals, the life as an idol is sure not easy!" Masae: "Hurry up, Mirai or we'll be late!" Mirai: "Oh, yeah! Sorry Masae!" Memory of Mirai's first day: Headmistress Fukumi: "As off today, you girls will all be members of the - as I like to call it - Idol galaxy! Welcome! But don't just go for the next star! Being an idol star means a lot of responsibilities! Every student who breaks the rules will have to fear that they'll be thrown off the school! So please behave and give your best everyday. ... And with that, I will now release you to your new life as young idol students!" Center 3's reaction after Mirai's first performance: Imamura Futaba: "That girl is new, right?" Hojo Miki: "Yeah. She started attending this school today. Not bad newbie." Akita Kazue: "Cute Spiral. As it looks like, the first years of this generation are some skilled ones. That girl is not the first to perform a special appeal during her very first performance. But it's still impressive. What's her name again?" Imamura Futaba: "Taiko Mirai, she's a Hibike and Perform student." Akita Kazue: "Hmm... I see..." Mirai and Masae at the End of the Episode: Igarashi Masae: "We have still so much to learn. Center 3 is so amazing I can only dream of being one of them." Mirai: "Stop sighing, Masae. Heads up! Our Idol Activities have just started!!" Episode 02: Aikatsu☆彡Let's go!! Mirai during the introduction: "I'm Taiko Mirai, a first year student at the famous Three Hearts Academy. Just a few days after I joined the Academy, Masae started to compare me with an idol from our rival school. How mean! But I do wonder what the idols there are like. Even though months passed since then, I've never met any of the boys of Nakazato before. I only know about Ryu-sama, the top idol of today's idol ranking..." During Classes: Mirai: "Ehh...?! What do you mean with you are free to go?" Masae: "Mirai, I never said I'm free to go. Yataro-sensei told us to walk around the school, searching for inspiration. A girl in my class wondered what he does when he needs new ideas for a design. And then he told us to find the answer ourselves." Mirai: "Eh, really? Sawai-sensei must be pretty easy minded when it comes to lessons, huh?" Shinko-sensei: "Not surprising. This is not the first time Sawai let his students walk around the school during classes. *sigh* if you here because you were sent to find inspiration as a task, you can stay but do not disrupt my class!" Masae: "Y-yes, Shinko-sensei!" After Classes: *Teacher Talk after Class* Shinko-sensei: "I can't believe headmistress Fukumi allows this." Kuroji-sensei: "So you also had some of his students in your class..." Shinko-sensei: "There's nothing against having some nice girls in my class. If they come to learn something, I'll teach them something that's worth learning. Tsuruga-sensei: "Well said, Hitomi. Even though we need to believe in Sawai, hoping that he know what he is doing." Yataro-sensei: "Yeah, this is exactly why I tend to spend my time after class not here..." Kuroji: *sarcastic* "Ah, and I thought that you'd like some company." Shinko: "Don't act like we don't know what we are talking about 'Yataro-sensei'. Why do you even want the students to call you by their first name. This is disrespectful." Yataro: "I don't want to be seen as serious teacher. I can help the students and I don't want to be called Sawai-sensei." *Students after Class* Mirai: "Ahhh, did you at least find some inspiration?" Masae: "No, but I found you messing around." *laughs* Mirai: "Very funny...~ At least you could show Shinko-sensei your talents!" Masae: "But is your teacher always that strict?" *Mirai nodds* "Yataro-sensei is nothing like that..." Mirai: *looks at the way* "This way leads to Nakazato, right?" Masae: "Yeah, but you can't go there, outsiders aren't allowed just like at Three Hearts. Don't tell me you want to know how they are?" *laughs* Yusuke: "The only thing that she'd find out then is that we are better." Mirai: *surprised* "What makes you think that? And who are you anyway?!" Masae: "Hey, Yusuke." Mirai: "You know him?! How, why?" Masae: "How? I met him. Why? He didn't live far away from where my family lives." Mirai: "That still doesn't say anything that they are better than us!" Seiji: "You shouldn't start fighting now..." Mirai: "I don't even know you, I haven't seen you performing even once that means you can't be that good!" Yusuke: "We'll see that. You watch my performance this evening and then tell me that I was totally right." After Yusuke's performance: Mirai: "I've... I've seen better performances!" Yusuke: "Ehh,...? Really?" Mirai: "Yeah! Mine for example!" Yusuke: "No way. It is impossible." Mirai: "You think? What do you want to do challenge me?" Yusuke: "I would. But first, you should obtain some brand coords for your own!" *waves* "See 'ya" Mirai: "Brand... cards?" Masae: "Coords that were produced by a brand like Spice Chord or My Little Heart." Mirai: "Ah, I see. Alright, fine! See you then!" Episode 03: My Chance!! Announcment: Headmistress Fukumi: "And finally, I'm here to announce a new audition coming! As you all know, I also work at the magazine Pretty. And this magazine is looking for their new cover girl for this year! If you are interested and what to become an image girl, don't hesitate to enter!" Mirai: "Pretty~! I've always loved that magazinge! Hey, Masae! Let's enter this audition!" Masae: "I'm already ahead of you! Hurry up and enter, Mirai" *winks* Mirai's doubts: Mirai: *sighs* "Masae is so good. I can't even get close to her effords... I wonder what I'm going to do now..." Yusuke: "Are you usually talking to yourself?" Mirai: "What are you doing here?" Yusuke: "That's nothing you should care about. What's up, you don't try to give up now even though I haven't proven that I'm better? You can't quit anymore!" Mirai: "You are rude! And no... it's about the Pretty Audition. Everyone's so great and I'm just... just... Mirai..." Yusuke: "Being an idol doesn't mean to be better than the others. It means being better than one self." Mirai: "What?" Yusuke: "It's not important if you are worse than anyone else as long as you can improve yourself. And that doesn't mean you have to change yourself, just try to grow over your current self. Even if you don't win the audition, you still have achieved something." Mirai: *whispers* "Getting closer to my dream to be a real idol..." *stands up* "I need to get back now!" After Masae's performance: Mirai: "Amazing Masae! I totally can't be better than you. I'm sure you are going to be the next cover girl... I mean if I hadn't misstepped." Masae: "Don't worry, everyone misstepps once or twice." *nodds* "I hope I'll win, this would be the first real thing since April!" Mirai: "I'm rooting for you!" After the Winner was announced: Mirai: "Yatta! I knew you'd win!" Masae: "Wh-wait,... what? Is this for real? I'm the new Pretty girl?" Tomiko: "Congratulations, Igarashi-san." Mirai: "Don't worry about me. I'm happy you have won! And I will grow as an idol!" Episode 04: Center De Kokoro TBA Episode 05: Fired up! Duo Performance TBA Episode 06: Magical Girl PANIC! Training for the Drama: Kuroji-sensei: "Not good! What are you trying to do here? You asked me for help then at least try to act like a normal person. Mirai: "I'm sorry..." *during a short break* Mirai: "Impossible, I can never be a real actress and I can become a part of the drama either." Hoshi: "Don't be so negative, Taiko-san. Of course you will not be part of the drama if you act like this. You need to be confident!" Miki: "She's right, newbie. Being negative about the pressure will not help anyone and especially not yourself. Now stand up do your best!" Mirai: "Miki-senpai, can I ask you a question? Why don't you will take a part in the drama?" Miki: "To give young idols some chance. If I take all the roles, young idols like you will not have any chance to grow in the spotlight." Mirai: "I see..." After the Drama: Masae: "See, you were able to get a role after all. Even though it was not a main role." Mirai: "I'm happy that I got a role!" Hoshi: "That's good" Masae: "Ah! Well job, Magic Teacher!" *bows* Yataro: "Nah, I was just there because no one wanted that role" *laughs* "But you girls were pretty good." Hoshi: "Thank you." Mirai: "Th-thank you very much, Sawai-sensei!" Yataro: *serious* "Yataro-sensei!" Episode 07: My First Glitter! TBA Episode 08: The Silver Prince TBA Episode 09: Showdown under the Starry Sky☆ Announcing the Duell: Mirai: "Look right there! My first brand coords!" Yusuke: "Congratulations. I asume you are now ready to accept my challenge." Mirai: "I am and I will show you which school is better!" Yusuke: "Fine. The Duell will be hold tomorrow, the voting will go via online voting over Kirakiratter." *calm* Masae: "You already know everything. That's a Nakazato student for you!" Hoshi: "How come you can do all of that so easily?" Yusuke: "I asked Ryu-senpai for a favor. He said, tell me when she agreed and you can hold the live the next day, he'll take care for everything else." Hoshi: "That's Shiomiya Ryuichi for you" *impressed* Yusuke: "I don't even owe him something for that. He wants to show everyone which school is the better one as much as I do." Mirai: "And everyone will know which school is be best!!" *thinks* "Wait, you can talk with Ryu-sama that easy? Wow, that's impressive..." During Mirai's performance: Nakazato Isao: "It seems like the day has finally come, headmistress Umiko..." Headmistress Umiko: "Does it? One of your idols is competing one of mine. Is that what you wanted?" Nakazato Isao: "It seems like the world of Aikatsu is getting more intense, hm?" After Mirai's performance: Yataro: "Heartful World, huh? She's pretty good you know." Seiji: "She is. But it's not like a Nakazato student would be dragged down just like that." Yataro: "I wouldn't have thought that anyway." *sigh* "My Little Heart is a powerful brand. If she was able to get a rare in such a short time it means she must have even more abilities than those we have just seen." Yusuke: "I don't care. I just know that she'll see who's better right now." Yataro: "Don't you push yourself to far!" During Yusuke's performance: Nakazato Isao: "MAX Volume, I see..." Headmistress Fukumi: "If he wins, may I call it a tie because he was using a brand that was made at Three Hearts?" *laughs* Mirai: "What?! How on... Masae! Why does he have a premium rare?!" Masae: *surprised* "I don't know..." Hoshi: "Nakazato..." After Yusuke's performance: Kazue: "Do never underestimate a Nakazato student, they are dangerous to us." Futaba: "Now, don't you think you are overreacting a bit?" Kazue: "Not a bit. Look at Kirakiratter! Taiko-san has no chance!" Futaba: "It's okay if we lose here, Kazue-chan. We'll win next time." Announcing the winner: Headmistress Fukumi: "After all votes of our followers and fans on Kirakiratter have been counted, we can now announce the better performance of this little duell! Kazue-san, please." Kazue: *nodds and goes to the stage* "Taiko-san. I'm sorry. The one who one is Sawai Yusuke, Nakazato first Acadmey!" Mirai: "No way!" Yusuke: "Told 'ya!" *waves at the audience* Episode 10: The Appearance of a Charming Prince! TBA Episode 11: Fan ☆ Crisis TBA Episode 12: Music Video of Hope TBA Episode 16: Mirai's accident During the practice: Kibou: "Mirarin! You are pretty amazing today!" Mirai: "Thank you! I so want to win this audition!" Masae: "Really? Yet, you don't even use Spice Chord" Mirai: "I know. but that can change. I'd really love to win that premium. Ahh, I wished I knew what it looked like." Hoshi: "But don't push yourself to far. If you hurt yourself, there's no way you can still take part." Mirai: "Yeah, you are right. Thanks for warning me, Hoshi-chan!" *Later; The music player of a fellow student was stolen by a cat and then 'hidden' on top of a tree* Mirai: *climbs up the tree* "I'm almost there." Student: "Please watch out, Mirai-san!" Mirai: *has the music player* "Got it!" *cheers* Kibou: "Yatta! Let's come down again!" Hoshi: "Watch out, don't fall!" Mirai: *nodds* "Got it, I'll be careful." *looks around* "Oh look, there's the cat again..." Mirai: *gets attacked by the cat* "Ahhh!" *loses balance and falls* "Ahhh..." Kibou: "Looks like a bad kitty!" A bit Later with Yataro-sensei: *Mirai and Yataro return to the girls* Mirai: "Hehehe... Hey girls, I'm fine... don't worry." Kibou: "Oh no! Your leg! Is is broken?!" Yataro: "No it's not. But with that injury you won't be able to participate the audition." Mirai: "I guess, huh..." Masae: "Oh no..." Hoshi: "It had to happen, did it...?" Student: "I'm so sorry, Mirai-san!!" Mirai: "It was not your fault. Don't worry. I'll be there during the next audition!!" A lot later at the Four Summer Garden Mirai: *sighs* "I'd really love to take part though. *walks through the garden. Yusuke: *sitting on a bench* "You are talking to yourself again. Please stop, I'm trying to concentrate." Mirai: "Sorry..." Yusuke: "I've already heard that you can't take part. Don't be so upset about it." Mirai: "Yeah... oh yeah! I have been thinking about asking you why you didn't decide to participate." Yusuke: "I can't I have a live on the same day as the final audition is and doing both is just too much." *sighs* "I also have other ways to get a premium and me taking part would be only unfair then, especially if I should win. ... He worries just too much." Mirai: "I see. Good luck with your live." *thinks* "Wait, what do you mean with the last part?" Yusuke: "You should concentrate on something else then the Prime Audition. There are more things to do than that. You'll see." Mirai: *sits down* "Hmmm... what for example?" Yataro: *comes along the way* "Yo, you two." Mirai: "Sawai-sensei!" Yataro: *sighs* "Yataro." Yusuke: "Looks like she'll never call you like that Taro." Yataro: "I'm a teacher, she'll learn it, Yuu-chan." Yusuke: *annoyed* "I told you not to call me Yuu-chan, brother!" Mirai: *surpsied* "Ehh...? What do you mean with 'brother'?!" Yusuke: "What could I mean with that? He's my brother." Mirai: "Ehhh....? Oh yeah, you both have the name Sawai...." Yusuke: "No we are related because both of our names start with 'Y'" Mirai: "You are starting to be rude again!!" Yusuke: "I'm not rude when you are just stupid." Yataro: *amused* "Don't you tease my younger brother, that's my job." Mirai: "I-I'm not teasing him! He is teasing me!" Episode 17: The Sawai Brothers' Deal Flashback at the beginning Mirai: "I wonder, did you plan to be an idol because of your brother?" Yusuke: "It's more because of that deal" *looks at the clock* "I need to go now. See 'ya." Mirai during break: Mirai: "I wonder what that deal could be,..." Hoshi: "Deal?" Mirai: *nodds* "When I talked to Yusuke, he said he'd be here for some kind of deal he made with his brother..." Masae: "His brother?" Mirai: "Sawai-sensei." Kibou: "Yataro-sensei... so they are really brothers?" Masae: "Seems like it. I should have known... but they are nothing alike...." Mirai: "You knew about it?!" Hoshi: "No but we kinda suspected it. They share their name; Sawai." Masae: "Anyway, we are going training. You want to come, watch us?" *stands up* Mirai: "Uh... No. I'm gonna find out what deal that is!" *stand up, determined* "I'm gonna ask Sawai-sensei!" All the girls: "Yataro-sensei!" At Yataro-sensei's office: Yataro: "Mirai, I'm surprised you found this place. After all the sign says Yataro-sensei." *slightly laughs* "What is it that you want to ask me?" Mirai: *nodds* "I want to know about the deal! What is that deal about?!" Yataro: "Deal?" Mirai: "When I asked Yusuke about why he became an idol, he said that it was because of the deal!" Yataro: "Ah, I see. But I think I can't help you with that. I don't know anything about a deal. I don't know myself why he became an idol." *sighs* "I fear that he only decided to be close to me again." Mirai: "Huh?" *confused* Yataro: "You see, Yuu-chan might be seven years younger but he's been always so close to me until I decided to go to Three Hearts as a Teacher. See next Episode 17: The Sawai Brothers' Deal / Flashback Scene Mirai: "I see... So you don't know about the deal either..." Yataro: "You gotta ask Yuu-chan about that. He might be the only one to be able answering the question. Before Yusuke's Live: Mirai: *tries to run* "Yusuke-kun!!" Yusuke: *turns around* "Are you stupid? You shouldn't run with your leg!" Mirai: "Hehe, I know. But I need to talk to you before the live! I can't get it out of my head. What is that deal you were talking about?" Yusuke: "You know what my name means, right? Yusuke. Friend. Help. I'm just doing like my name says. I'm helping." Mirai: *surprised* "But...uh..." Yusuke: *keeps going* Episode 22: Light of Mirage Episode 23: Broadcast Kiyomi coming to Three Hearts: Mirai: "Ehh? Really you are going to be interviewed?!"" Kiyomi: *nodds* "Yeah, but I have no idea how a live interview is like. That's why I came here, you are true idols, you should know how this works!" Hoshi: "Well, I'm sorry but we don't know it either. None of us has been interviewed yet." Kibou: *nodds* "Sorry." Kiyomi: *sighs* "I see, I understand..." Masae: *thinks* "Let's ask some of the other idols. I'm sure we'll find someone who'll know!" Mirai: "Let's do that! This is a great idea!!" Looking for help: Aya: "I'm sorry, I'd love to help you but I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe you ask Center 3. They should be able to help you." Mirai: "Yeah, thanks, Nishimoto-senpai." ... Masae: "Futaba-senpai, can you help us with a live interview?" Futaba: "I would like to but I'm busy right now. I need to get to a radio show. Maybe try asking Miki or Kazue!" Hoshi: "Right, good luck with your Radio show" *bows* ... Kibou: "Oh! Look, there's Ryu-sama!" Mirai: "Ryu-sama!!" *looks closer* "Oh Miki-senpai is here too!" Ryuichi: "Yo, Three Hearts Firsties." *waves* Miki: "Where you looking for me?" Kiyomi: *nodds* "We need your help!" Miki: *sighs* "Bad timing. I already agreen Ryu-kun to help him." *thinks* "But I think Kazue should be free until 6 pm. Maybe you can ask her." ... Mirai: "Senseiii!!!" Yataro: "Yo, Mirai. Did you give up trying to get my name right or why did you only call 'Sensei'?" Masae: "Yataro-sensei, do you know where Kazue-senpai could be?" Yataro: "Akita? I think is was at the gym when I last saw her. Maybe she is getting something to eat now. I think she should be at the cafeteria now." Mirai: "Ah,... so you don't know it either..." Yataro: "No. But you can always ask her to help you via Kirakiratter." Mirai: "Oh right!" *puts out her phone* Kibou: "How come we didn't think about this?" Yataro: *looks at Kiyomi* "Ah, you must be the mysterious Mirage-sama. What does a night creature here during day?" Kiyomi: *slightly blushes* "Eh... ah..." *takes a deep breath* "I'm Wazahara Kiyomi, n-nice to meet you!" Yataro: "Sawai Yataro. But please don't call me Sawai." Mirai: "Yes! I know where she is, let's go!" *grabs Kiyomi's hand and starts running* With Akita Kazue-senpai: ... Kazue: "So that's what it is about. To be honest, I have an interview myself today." Mirai: "Woah, amazing!" Kazue: *nodds* "Don't you worry too much, just try to stay calm and everything will be fine." Kiyomi: "Is it really that easy? I can't believe it!" Kazue: "The reporters don't want to hurt you. It's just an interview. Stay calm." Kiyomi: *thinks* "Alright, thanks, Akita-san." Episode 27: Junior Teacher in Trouble During Break: Hoshi: "Have any of you noticed that something is wrong lately?" Todo Kaguya: *runs to the others* "Have you heard the rumors already?" *curious* Mirai: "Rumors?" Harukaze Maria: *joins* "It seems like Yataro-sensei is in big trouble..." *worried* Masae: "No way, he is was too popular with the students." Kibou: "Maybe that is the problem? Maybe the other teachers think teachers should be respected, not seen as friends." Mirai: "Shinko-sensei sure thinks that, she is way too strict if you ask me..." *sighs* Walking back to classes: Hoshi: "Look, there are our teachers..." Shinko-sensei: "Another doubting action of you?" *scarcastic* Yataro: "It was not doubting, I should have just talked with headmistress Fukumi before hand." Shinko: "Like I said, doubting." Kuroji-sensei: "Maybe you should face it that you aren't suited for being a teacher, not everyone can take those responsibility. It's sure not good for this school if you stay any longer here." Mirai: *whisperes* "How mean!" Yataro: "Just because I teach differently, doesn't mean that I can't teach." Shinko: "You don't have the qualifications to be a teacher of the Three Hearts Academy. You aren't experienced enough!" Yataro: "How am I supposed to get experience when I should not teach?" Tsuruga: "Watch what you are saying. A bad attitude is not wanted at this school." Kuroji: "Maybe it was better if you had left this school." Fukumi: *appears* "That's not up to you, Kuroji-sensei." *serious* "Yataro, I need to talk to you." Yataro: "Uh, sure..." *walks past Mirai and the others* "Hazukaze, please tell Nishimoto-san that she's in charge while I'm gone." Harukaze Maria: "Alright..." Yataro back in class Yataro: "Everyone please listen, based on the questionable lesson lately you will be separated in one of the other classes." Class: "How,... why?" Yataro: "I won't be here for the next weeks, so just try to be nice to the other teachers." Masae: "Sensei, when will you come back?!" Yataro: "... I don't know..." *leaves classroom* After class: Mirai: "EHHHHHH....?!" Masae: *nodds* "He was suspended for... I don't know how long... I will come to one of your classes for the time." *sad* "Man! I came to Three Hearts for designing!" Kiyomi: "Wait, what did even happen?" Masae: "We had a task some time ago, which kinda broke one of the rules and for that... we see the consequences..." Kibou: "I can't believe it! They can't just fire Yataro-sensei!" Hoshi: "He is suspended, not fired." Kazue: "Yet." *serious* "As it seems, the old generation of teachers don't really like Yataro-sensei at all." Miki: "They rant about him to the upperclassmen, we didn't think it was that bad either." Futaba: "We should not accept such a bullying on this school. It's even worse that it the teachers..." Mirai: "Alright! I won't accept it!" Kazue: "Taiko-san...?" Mirai: "We are idols, aren't we? Let's fight for our favorite teacher, even if it means to break a rule!" Masae: "Wait a second, Mirai!" Hoshi: "She's right isn't she? We should fight for right, we can't let Tsuruga-sensei and the others bully out Yataro-sensei like that!" Kiyomi: "They can's suspend the whole school after all!" *nodds* Miki: "You are not even a student of this school..." Kiyomi: "That-That's uh..." *blushes* Kibou: "Alright!!! Let's do it for what is right!" *agrees with Mirai* Yataro and Yusuke: Yusuke: "Why did you even break a rule?" *sarcastic* Yataro: "This is not the time to be sarcastic!" *serious* Yusuke: "It's okay, you are the head of a popular brand, you can live on like this too." Yataro: "I didn't make MAX Volume to become rich with the designs... I wanted it to be the basic example for my students." *sighs* Yusuke: "You can teach here." Yataro: "Your school doesn't give designer courses." Yusuke: "There are still many schools that do... what's so special about the Three Hearts Acadmey?" ... TBA Episode 36: Tragedy of the Fortune Cup Episode 37: Hope and Tears Episode 38: Welcome Back!! References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Terminology Category:FairySina